


Balanced

by methylviolet10b



Series: Tecks [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What price self-esteem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP Amnesty Prompt #2: Timestamp.  
> Warnings: OMG, I swear I had no intention of revisiting this 'verse, but it was the best fit for the prompt, so there you are. A largely pointless timestamp to How Much For That Kitten?, immediately following that story and before Shelter. This one won't make sense unless you've read at least the first one, and will probably make more sense if you go on to read Shelter after this.

“E-even.”  
  
The word was fairly clear, especially for Tecks. Sherlock looked up from his examination of John ( _black eye bruised ribs cut knuckles but he’s fine, he’s fine)_ and focused on the homeless man. Tecks was also winded from the fight, and his menagerie all showed signs of participation in the fray. But it was the pride and determination in Teck’s gaze that caused Sherlock to squeeze John’s shoulder, silencing him when his friend would have disagreed.  
  
“As you say,” he said instead, acknowledging Tecks’ right to feel so. Tecks had his own sense of honour, and hated to be in anyone’s debt. Sherlock was willing to grant him the relief of feeling that the books were balanced between them, if that was what Tecks wanted.  
  
Not that _Sherlock_ had to feel that way. No, he owed Tecks far more than a simple thanks, or even a large donation to the upkeep of his animals in the guise of generous payment for a question asked and answered. Not many of the homeless network would have risked themselves to help Sherlock directly, much less John, as Tecks had just done. This called for something significant. Perhaps even life-altering, if Sherlock could be so clever, and he _was._  
  
Whether or not Tecks realized it, his life was going to change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 8, 2015


End file.
